Holidaze (2-3): In the Dark of the Night
by OneLittleSpark18
Summary: We all have someone who makes us feel safe when things go bump in the night. Who does Marinette call? What new revelations will come to light? When does this all happen? In the Dark of the Night. Part 2/3 of the Holidaze series. Short, but worth it! I do not own any of the Miraculous characters. I do extensive research so the story is as accurate as possible. Enjoy!


**All right. So this one shot officially has become part of a trilogy. I'm calling it the "Holidaze" Series. The first story is called "Imitation Is the Highest Form of Flattery" and it is up now. If you have already read this story, I encourage you to check it out. If you haven't, "In the Dark of the Night" stands out well on its own, but the other story is a great read as well.**

 _The lights of the Eiffel Tower shone brilliantly, occasionally dulled by a flash of lightning. Two figures stood on the highest viewing platform. The rain poured down the girl's face, mixing with her salty tears. Her blue bell eyes pleaded with the young man in front of her._

 _"_ _Please, chaton. Get ahold of yourself! This isn't you! Hawkmoth is using your anger against you." His once green eyes flashed maliciously as he stalked toward her._

 _"_ _Well M'Lady, I wonder who made me angry…" His wicked smile revealed a set of sharp fangs. "The Chat Noir you knew is gone. I am Chat Blanc! YOU did this to me Ladybug!" Chat Blanc lunged for her, claws extended._

 _Ladybug dodged his attack, wrapping her yo-yo around his legs with a massive grunt. The boy fell to the rain soaked platform. She threw him into the beams supporting the tower. "I'm sorry Chat! I don't want to do this." The girl crept to her fallen comrade. Maybe that impact had rendered him unconscious…_

 _Chat Blanc's blood red eyes snapped open. Before Ladybug even knew what was happening, his claws were wrapped around her throat. "Really? Well I DO!" Chat dragged her across the viewing platform to the rail that overlooked the city. He lifted her until his red eyes met her blue. "Oh Marinette. Look what you've done."_

 _Her eyes widened as her partner, the person she trusted most in the world, threw her over the rail. Time seemed to slow. The rain continued to pelt her tear-streaked face. One last look confirmed it: Chat Noir was no more. With a swish of his white tail, Chat Blanc turned and walked away._

"NO!" Marinette screamed as she shot upright in her bed. Tear stained her face and her pillow. Breathing heavy, she brought a hand up to her neck; she could still feel Chat Blanc's vice grip. Without thinking, Marinette unplugged her phone from its charging place on the nightstand next to where Tikki slept soundly. It was a wonder the kwami didn't wake.

She thumbed through her contacts quickly until she found who she was looking for. As the phone began to ring, Marinette brought her knees to her chest. Even though she knew she was safe in her bed, the darkness continued to envelop her in fear. Tears flowed anew.

Adrien, being a light sleeper, heard his phone buzz immediately. Plagg grumbled and turned over in his nest. Groggily glancing at the clock told Adrien it was only 3 in the morning. Who would be calling him this early on a Saturday? The caller ID identified Marinette. Adrien immediately woke up. As soon as he answered the phone, he could hear her racking sobs.

"Marinette? What's wrong?"

 _"…_ _Adrien…"_ Her words were choked out by her sobs. " _I…I…"_

"Do I need to come over?" On the other end, Adrien could hear her sniff as she attempted to even her breathing.

 _"_ _No. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry to wake you up, kitty. I just needed to hear your voice."_ Adrien propped himself up against the wall.

"Don't worry, princess. I was up anyway."

 _"_ _Liar."_ He laughed, lighting the mood. It hadn't been that long since the two teens had Revealed their true selves to each other. True, it had come of a shock to Adrien that Marinette had a crush on him. It was even more of a surprise to find out that his Ladybug _was_ Marinette. They had decided to take things slow and really get to know each other behind the mask before jumping into anything.

"Mind telling me what the nightmare was about?"

Marinette recalled every detail. This dream had left its mark, no doubt about it. _"Adrien, your eyes were red, it was MY fault that you were akumatized…"_

"It was only a dream, Marinette. It didn't happen and it won't." He could feel her silence. "What?"

 _"_ _Well, now that we know each other's identity, would it be so difficult for us to hurt each other, on either side of the mask? Our lives are not exactly… normal…"_

Adrien blew out a breath as he ran his free hand through his hair. "This is something we'll have to take one day at a time. But one thing's for sure: I would _never_ hurt you, Mari. You're too important to me." He froze. _Oh no no no! Did I just say that out loud? Did I go too far?_ Adrien swallowed hard. There was no sound on the other line.

 _"_ _Uh… Adrien?"_ He snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _You're important to me too."_

A sleepy smile spread across the boy's face. A yawn broke free as sleep began to claim him. "Are you feeling better then?"

 _"_ _Yeah. I think I can go back to sleep now. Thanks kitty._ _ **Yawn**_ _I'll see you tomorrow for patrol?"_

" **Yawn** Yeah. Patrol. Tomorrow. Deal." Sleep crooked its finger, beckoning deeper. "See you tomorrow princess. Love you."

 _"_ _Love you too."_

As soon as the call ended, his eyes snapped open. _LOVE YOU? Did I just tell Marinette I LOVE her? Wait. Did Marinette just say she loved me?_

Marinette stared at the device in her hand. All she did was end the call the way she always did, out of habit saying "I love you". Marinette liked having Adrien as her friend and her crime-fighting partner; this one conversation may have just changed everything. She settled back onto her pillows, a slight smile playing on the edge of her lips. _Maybe everything changing won't be so bad._

 **FIN**

 **Part 3 of the "** **Holidaze" Series will be uploaded sometime before Dec 25, and it will be entitled "My Christmas Wish". If you wish ;) to be informed of when it is uploaded, subscribe to my author alert list. Also, I encourage you to listen to the Miraculous Ladybug Christmas soundtrack from the Christmas musical and listen to the bonus track "My Christmas Wish." That song will hold as serious inspiration for the conclusion of our story. Hope to see you then!**

 _ **"One little spark, of inspiration/ Is at the heart, of all creation/ Right at the start, of everything that's new/ One little spark, lights up for you" -**_ **Journey into Imagination, EPCOT**

 _ **"Jesus looked at them and said, "With man it is impossible, but not with God. For all things are possible with**_ **God."" -Mark 10:27**


End file.
